Amber
Ambers are one of the Jewel types available in the game. Ambers can be socketed into equipment to increase a character's vitality, with higher level ambers providing a greater stat bonus. Leveling up To increase an amber's level, select it in the item pack and choose "Upgrade". Upgrading costs gold and, at higher levels, lower-leveled ambers. Upgrading is not always successful, but failed attempts increase the "Luck" gauge; Once the gauge is full, upgrading is guaranteed to succeed. *'Lvl. 1 Amber': "Socket for +10 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 2 Amber. Required for Lvl. 4-15." Each upgrade attempt costs 30,000 gold and grants 2 luck, up to a maximum of 10. *'Lvl. 2 Amber': "Socket for +30 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 3 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 40,000 gold and grants 3 luck, up to a maximum of 20. *'Lvl. 3 Amber': "Socket for +60 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 4 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 50,000 gold and 1 Lvl. 1 Amber and grants 5 luck, up to a maximum of 40. *'Lvl. 4 Amber': "Socket for +90 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 5 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 100,000 gold and 2 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 10 luck, up to a maximum of 100. *'Lvl. 5 Amber': "Socket for +130 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 6 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 150,000 gold and 3 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 15 luck, up to a maximum of 150. *'Lvl. 6 Amber': "Socket for +170 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 7 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 200,000 gold and 4 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 20 luck, up to a maximum of 200. *'Lvl. 7 Amber': "Socket for +220 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 8 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 300,000 gold and 6 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 25 luck, up to a maximum of 250. *'Lvl. 8 Amber': "Socket for +270 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 9 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 400,000 gold and 8 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 30 luck, up to a maximum of 300. *'Lvl. 9 Amber': "Socket for +330 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 10 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 500,000 gold and 10 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 35 luck, up to a maximum of 350. *'Lvl. 10 Amber': "Socket for +400 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 11 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 650,000 gold and 13 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 40 luck, up to a maximum of 400. *'Lvl. 11 Amber': "Socket for +470 VIT. Used to craft Lvl. 12 Amber." Each upgrade attempt costs 800,000 gold and 16 Lvl. 1 Ambers and grants 45 luck, up to a maximum of 450. *'Lvl. 12 Amber': *'Lvl. 13 Amber': *'Lvl. 14 Amber': *'Lvl. 15 Amber': Two=tone Amber Two-tone amber also exists, boosting both vitality and another stat dependent on the second color. *'Lvl. 4 Red Amber': "Socket for +72 STR, +18 VIT" *'Lvl. 4 Green Amber': "Socket for +72 AGI, +18 VIT" *'Lvl. 4 Blue Amber': "Socket for +72 INT, +18 VIT" Although an upgrade button is available, two-tone jewels cannot be upgraded at this time. See also *Ruby *Jade *Opal Category:Items